La Belle e La Bestia
by Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway
Summary: Rose Weasley is bored out of her mind, until a certain Potter dares her to have one conversation with the mysterious Scorpius Malfoy. The two of them becoming friends wasn't part of the plan. Neither was anything that came after that...


_**Rose **_

"James... How the hell did you get up here?"

"Well you see Rose... By the middle of my fifth year, my mates were quite sick of me always bringing girls into -my- dorm. So I had to figure out a wa-"

"Don't finish that statement."

"It wasn't a statement, more of a theory of mine. You see, one day I was with Jade L-"

"Was there a reason you decided you'd barge in on my privacy?" I asked, at my wit's end with the elder Potter.

"Well you see, dear Rose-"

"Do you have to start everyone of your statements that way?"

"Do you have to interrupt me every _statement _I try to make?"

_Well then._

"Anyways. I was wondering, if you would be so kind as to get me-" 

"I'm not getting you a date with Amber."

"_Honestly_, I was going to ask if you could somehow get me out of detention."

"James Sirius Potter, it is the third day of Hogwarts. How did you manage that?" My eyes narrow, an audible gulp is heard

.

"It really wasn't my fault that Craig had to go eat it, I mean..."

"Goodbye, James." I say, as I push him out the door, ignoring his protests and various pleading tactics.

I slammed the door behind him, huffed and sat on the bed, crossing my legs.

That James Potter... He was always getting himself into trouble, blowing something up, snogging some other bloke's girlfriend, _shagging _some other bloke's girlfriend...

I'm Rose Minerva Weasley. The tenth (I'm tied with Albus, same day and everything) born child to the second generation of the Weasley brood.

I'm not going into cliches and longwindedly explain to you how awesome my life is and how amazing my friends are... It comes with the name.

Nor am I going to tell you how hard it is to live in such a large family and a name so famous... That comes with the name, too.

But even a Hufflepuff could figure that out... No offense.

But just in case you are wondering... Life is pretty damn swell and no, I dont' feel the need to dye my hair purple and scream to the world that, "ROSE WEASLEY IS MORE THAN JUST HER LAST NAME."

Now that's that settled, I do have one thing to tell you.

Rose Weasley needs some excitement in her life... Hearing about defeating Old Voldy can make a kid wanna have some fun, too.

I'm just not sure how that's supposed to happen... Or to be honest... If it ever will.

_**Scorpius**_

"Hey, Scorpius." My roommate said as he made his way into the dorm we shared with three other sixth year Ravenclaws.

"Hey, Logan," I said quietly, unpacking my trunk.

"You trying out for the team this year? That's a great broom, didn't know it had come out yet. " He asked, smiling, as he saw me pull out my Thunderbolt III.

I smiled down at my broom, "My Dad got it for me... I'm trying out for keeper this year. You?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Beater, of course. You'll be a great keeper."

"Thanks, Logan. Good luck. I'll see you on the pitch then?"

"Absolutely! Right after lunch Thorne said."

"Looking forward to it," I waved as he walked out the door.

I sighed and sat down in my bed.

My name's Scorpius Malfoy... I'm in Ravenclaw... I'm not sure why, I think the Sorting Hat just really wanted to spite the hell out of my Dad and my Grandad and every other Malfoy that's ever walked this planet.

Its highly suspicious, but a good conspiracy never hurt anybody...

In any case, I love school. Sometimes I just wish... I had friends. Its not that my dorm mates aren't all really great blokes, but they were all pretty hesitant to befriend the "Deatheater Malfoy" their first year (understandibly enough).

By the time they realised I wasn't planning on performing the Cruciartus on their families or Avada-ing their toad, the damage had already been done.

The past, the one I hadn't been alive to really learn about, had really impaired me from making really any friends at all. I had acquaintances for sure, and I suppose Albus Potter was an alright bloke...

It was just that, after my first few experiences with the other kids at Hogwarts, I had come to close with the fact that I would just live the next seven years by myself.

Sometimes I really wished I had one friend...

I'm just not sure how that's supposed to happen... Or to be honest... If it ever will.

_**Rose**_

This is honestly crazy... I'm not sure why I'm taking so many damn OWL level classes, but I think I've come to realize that was a bad bloody idea.

Sue me for having my father's potty mouth.

It became incredibly clear by the time lunch rolled around that the next nine months of school were not going to be a breeze as fifth year and ever year prior had been.

There hadn't been any essays assigned quite yet, but a shiteload of reading to do for Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology.

Potions was up next and I was almost positive a lab study or something close to that would be assigned.

Then came DADA, which didn't really give much homework... But that was my opinion from a fifth year's point of view... Cheers.

Arithmancy would bring a whole field worth of problems that didn't interest me in the least.

I'd probably be dead by the time I got to my Ancient Runes work, and forget about that damned Divination, not that the class really mattered.

Care of Magical Creatures would be the only class I _didn't _have today, which I was thankful enough for.

I rested my head on the table and groaned, "Whyyyyyyyyy?"

Lily tutted next to me, "This is what happens when you're brilliant."

I sat up again, exasperated.

"My sincerest apologies that my Mum had to go and be the brightest witch of her age, following in the foot steps of your grandmother."

Roxanne chuckled next to me, "It's a curse, love."

"How did you even get through sixth year?" I said, resting my forehead on her tanned shoulders.

"I had James Potter and a certain twin brother to help me bull shite my way through the year," she smirked.

"You and your pranking," I said, shaking my head and biting back a smile.

"That's why you're our little prefect, the first in the family."

"After Molly and Lucy... And Victoire." 

She made a disgusted noise in he back of her throat, "Uncle Percy's a twit. And Molly and Lucy are stuck up twats. As for Victoire... She's veela, she doesn't count anyway."

I snorted, really attractively, and shook my head again at Roxy's antics.

"I should probably go start some of my homework so I don't have to stay up all night and then watch the sun rise."

The various Weasleys at the table bid me adieu as I walked back to the common room.

Long night.

_**Scorpius**_

I made my way to the pitch, with my Quidditch gear on and my Firebolt in tow.

I took a deep breath as I join the others on the field, I always loved the smell of this. It was like coming home, minus the albino peacocks.

"Alright. Can I have all the prospective Chasers, Beaters, Keepers, and Seekers stand in their respective lines?" Justin Thorne, seventh year Ravenclaw and Quidditch Captain, instructed the players all lined up. I stood in the middle of the line where the rest of the Keepers trying out for the team stood.

I'd been on the team for the past three years so I wasn't too worried abot not making the team.

The tryouts went as they had since what I guessed was the beginning of time.

Justin, a Chaser, would bring the Quaffle and a group of Keepers up to the hoops. He'd aim the ball at any one of the hoops ten times, watching to see how many of those ten the keeper could block.

I'd blocked the most with nine out of the ten, tying with a fifth year, Elena George.

Then came the Chasers, aiming the ball towards the hoops, with various Keepers guarding them. Then the Seekers doing... Well, that's an obvious. And Beaters... I shouldn't need to explain that.

By the time the tryouts had finished my blonde hair was sticking to my forehead and my robes were completely soaked.

"Okay," Justin said confidently while standing in the front of the exhausted people, "We've got four Chasers besides myself, Grant MacMillan, Retina Trivedi, Logan Jacobs, and Abigail Kent. Three Beaters, Theodore West, Lindsay Rogue, and Rob Lovette. And two Keepers, Scorpius Malfoy and Elena George. And our Seeker this year will be Dominic Thomas.

"For all those who didn't make it, there's always next year! Congratulations to everyone who's made the team, the schedule for practices and matches will be up on Friday. Thanks to everyone."

I nodded and started to head back up the hill, I hadn't left anything in the locker room so there was really no reason to go inside, its not like I could participate in their locker room talk about girls anyway.

Girls at Hogwarts rarely talked to me after third year when I had been too hesitant to ask any girls to Hogsmeade and hadn't dated anyone.

Jenna Furor had labeled me as a "fit, yet introverted bloke who probably liked broomsticks more than girls."

I wasn't sure if there were implications of my sexuality in that statement, but I didn't read too much into it.

I went back upstairs to my dorm and started on my homework. I was taking far too many classes this year...

Long night.


End file.
